1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical connectors and more particularly to the field of a flexible pin used in connecting two circuit boards together. The flexible pins mate with a like pin rather than with a receiving connector in a board or chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low resistance, stable electrical connections having a disconnect function have been provided by pin and socket constructions. One of the connector members is comprised of a plurality of resilient finger members which are suitably deformed to engage the other socket member under spring pressure. Several components have been interconnected using a pin and socket construction. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,671 to G. A. Fuller exemplifies prior art using pin and socket connectors. A male deformable pin attached to one piece is inserted into a female socket attached to a second piece. Female socket construction for printed circuit boards is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,303 to McDonough. A lead or pin is inserted through a socket placed in the printed circuit board.